Methods and devices for the packing of articles (packaged goods) are known from the prior art wherein said methods and devices use a shrinking film as package wrapping for the items. This shrinking film is usually provided as endless material on rolls. The width of the shrink foil is chosen such that it is broader by a specific measurement than the footprint of the wrapped articles arranged to a pack.
In a known device two or more packs can parallely be made by providing the film with a width which corresponds to the double or multiple width of a single pack. The film is then cut in the device into two or more film webs by a cutting unit. The cut film webs are brought to a clearance to each other by a film spreader unit, wherein said clearance is determined from the clearance of the pack formations to be packed in the device.
The shrink foil is separated within the packing device according to the pack dimensions. The film webs are then wrapped about the articles by a wrapping system within the device. Finally, the packs are transported through a shrink tunnel whereby the shrink foil comes into close contact with the articles and the finished shrink packs are formed.
The disadvantage of a shrink pack is that it does not have any structural features which may be suitable for a carrying handle for example. In the prior art, however, methods and devices are known which provide such a carrying handle.
Patent Application FR 2602748 A1 discloses a shrink film package about containers. A support handle is formed by an annular tape wound in an intermediate plane separating the rows of containers. The annular tape is placed on the outside of the envelope sheet in a groove formed between the rows of containers. A reinforcing strip can be provided to prevent the shearing of the bottom of the envelope by the edges of the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,528 A discloses a method for making a shrink pack for articles to be packed, wherein a separate handle in form of a tape is bonded to a heat shrinkable film, and the film is weakened along the edges of a central portion of the length of tape. The film is then wrapped around an article or articles, has its two opposite ends sealed together, and is heat shrunk around the article or articles causing access openings in the sheet in the weakened areas along the central portion of the tape that can then be used as a handle for the resultant package.
It is disadvantageous in the prior art that a further machine and additional extensive production steps are necessary for applying the tapes. Then there is also the fact that the already pre-assembled wrapping material can be used only for one single pack type. A conversion of the machine is always necessary when other pack types shall be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,386 A discloses a method and apparatus for making a shrink pack for articles. One or more local reinforcing laminations, such as filaments beads or pleats are formed in the film prior to wrapping the containers, the location of such laminations being such as to form a tough handle region, for ready portability of the packaged cluster. The preformed nature of the lamination is to withstand such local film tensions as develop in the course of heat-shrinking to consolidate the packaged cluster. Various forms of lamination, and methods and means of making the same, are shown and described.